Content syndication is growing in popularity as a way to distribute frequently updated information, such as news and blog postings, on the Internet. Using content syndication formats such as Really Simple Syndication (RSS), content providers can include content and/or links to such in a content feed. Users may subscribe to these content feeds using an application known as a reader or aggregator. When the content feed is updated with new content items, the new content items are reflected in the user's reader.
A user may subscribe to many content feeds, with each feed listing many content items. A user may be interested in content of particular types, such as images or videos, or content from particular sources and/or categories. Looking through the many listed content items to find the ones of the desired type can be a time-consuming and cumbersome task for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient manner of presenting content items to the user.